


Vacation

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Some Swearing, Summer Vacation, lots of normal life in this, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks are spending a vacation at Riverrun and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Admittedly, the area around Riverrun was not ideal for hiding. This was especially true when there were nine people trying to pelt you with water balloons. Rickon and Shireen were crouched down behind a particularly dense bush, holding onto four balloons each. Rickon was looking around the corner, trying to corner one of his siblings. He turned to Shireen, who was holding back giggles. He carefully put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to stay quiet. Slowly, he gestured out to the open area where Jon was crouched down, petting Ghost. Creeping out ahead of Shireen, Rickon poised himself to throw his balloons.

“ATTACK!!”

Rickon turned sharply at the call, just in time to see the remainder of his siblings launch their balloons at Shireen and himself. Rickon aimed a single balloon back at Robb, preventing his from hitting, but he was still hit by four others. Shireen let out a small squeal, and Shaggydog jumped in front of her, taking the blow for her.

“Oh, protect her!” Rickon yelled at his dog. “Just leave me out for the rest of them to hit!”

His siblings all began laughing, watching Shaggydog let out a growl at Rickon.

“He’s chosen his side,” Jon said. “Can’t always get good teammates like some of us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ygritte said before tossing both of her balloons at Jon.

Jon belatedly raised an arm to protect himself, getting hit by both. He lunged at Ygritte, picking her up over his shoulder and running with her to the river. Ygritte pounded on Jon’s back in a poor attempt to be released, but Jon plowed into the water, throwing Ygritte as far as he could.

Rickon used the distraction to aim a shot at Arya, but Nymeria flew out in front of her to catch the balloon, spraying water over both Arya and Jojen.

“Not helpful!” Arya called, tossing a balloon out for Nymeria to go catch. Nymeria chased the balloon into the river, smashing it between her teeth when she finally got close enough. 

Rickon grabbed Shireen to pull her back around the house, leading her to flank his siblings and replenish their stock of water balloons. The fight continued for the next hour, and eventually their ammunition switched to water guns after they ran out of water balloons. After Arya used Gendry as a human shield, he took it upon himself to throw her into the river with Ygritte. They declared sovereignty over the river, and Sansa tossed water guns to them. Then, she joined them in the river, dragging Shireen with her. Eventually, the girls beat out the boys by waiting out their water supply and attacking them once they had no defenses. 

Robb went over to where Sandor and Bran were having a drink. “You guys were useless!” Robb called. “We had them outnumbered, and you gave up.”

“Just leveling the playing field,” Sandor said brusquely. “Besides, I can’t be attacking my wife like that.”

“And Jojen’s way better at this anyway,” Bran said. “You’re just lucky Meera didn’t come. She would’ve destroyed you in half the time.”

Everyone trickled over to the table, grabbing beverages from a cooler. Ygritte tapped her bottle against Sansa’s. “We could have done it ourselves,” Ygritte said. “But it’s more fun to watch you boys panic.”

Rickon stretched out on the grass as Shireen took a seat next to him, handing him a water bottle. He easily chugged half of it in one go. “We didn’t panic,” Rickon said. “We just needed a better strategist. Robb’s not half as good as he thinks he is.”

Robb stuck his tongue out at Rickon and took a swig of his drink. “I kept you lot alive as long as I could,” he said. “We just suck.”

They slowly trickled into the house to join the rest of the Tully family for dinner. Rickon breathed a sigh of relief that their Aunt Lysa hadn’t bothered to show up yet. She wasn’t good company like his Uncle Edmure was. After dinner, Rickon took Shireen back upstairs to shower and dress for the rest of the night.

“Do we really have to camp outside?” Shireen asked, towel-drying her hair.

“Yes,” Rickon said. He was folding a small stack of blankets on the bed.

“But there’s a nice bed right here,” Shireen said. She sat down on the bed and stretched out to prove her point. “It seems like such a waste for it to go empty.”

Rickon stifled a groan as he slowly circled the bed. “Are you really trying to seduce me when we’re in a house with my entire extended family?”

Shireen rolled onto her stomach and looked up at him. “It worked at Sansa’s wedding.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Shireen rolled back over to keep looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. “That’s because I’d been trying to fuck you for months.”

Immediately, Shireen’s cheeks turned red a she scowled at him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Rickon grinned at her. “Really?” he asked, reaching over to run a hand across her stomach. “I can’t even say that _after_ we’ve done it?”

Shireen raised an eyebrow at him which sent him into a fit of laughter. She sat up and moved herself to sit directly behind Rickon. Then, she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his neck, sucking gently until Rickon managed to turn around and pin her to the bed. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Rickon whispered against her mouth, before kissing her hard.

Shireen pushed him back gently and gave him an innocent look. “But I want you to fuck me.”

Rickon suddenly had trouble breathing. He was trying hard to keep his head clear and not let his body react, but, gods, did he want to. His resolve broke when Shireen caught him in a deep kiss and started running her hands all over his chest. Rickon pressed himself against Shireen, reciprocating the kiss and letting her roll him onto his back.

The door the room slammed open and Arya called in, “Stop making out and come set up camp!”

Rickon groaned, but Shireen simply jumped off of his lap and joined Arya in the hall.

“Temptress!” Rickon called after Shireen, who simply turned to stick her tongue out at him. He threw himself down on the bed before gathering the blankets and following them outside. 

Gendry and Robb had already laid out a tarp and put a few layers of blankets over it. Meanwhile, Jon and Gendry were preparing a roaring fire and trying to skewer marshmallows for roasting. Arya, however, was stealing handfuls of marshmallows and shoving several in her mouth at once. Jeyne, Ygritte, and Sansa had formed a loose circle on one end of the blankets, and Rickon deposited his stack of blankets next to them before nicking a marshmallow from Shireen who had been attempting to roast it to perfection.

Catelyn soon came out of the house with Robb’s son Brynden. “Looks like he wants to camp outside this year,” Catelyn said, following her grandchild out.

Brynden was already seven years old, but he was still doted on constantly by his mother and grandparents. Robb wanted him to run free most of the time, much to Jeyne’s annoyance. The little one ran straight over to Robb.

“Well, he definitely should – given that he missed out on the water balloon fight,” Robb said, handing Brynden a skewer. Brynden was glaring daggers at his mother as he shoved a marshmallow into the fire.

Rickon set one of his marshmallows on fire and held it out for Shireen. She made a face at him. Slowly, Rickon put the fiery ball in his mouth, and closed his lips around it to extinguish the flame. Shireen shuddered as Rickon burnt another one.

“Burned marshmallows don’t taste good,” Shireen said. “ _Toasted, gooey,_ marshmallows taste good.”

She held out a perfectly golden brown marshmallow to prove her point. Rickon nodded appreciatively before stealing that one as well. Shireen jabbed her skewer at him, but he jumped away quickly. She placed another marshmallow on the skewer and set to roasting it. Rickon stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, “I thought I was supposed to be sticking you with _things._ ”

Even in the low light, Rickon would have sworn that Shireen turned several different shades of red. Chuckling, he brushed away the hair from her neck and pressed his lips to the exposed skin, sucking gently.

“I think that would get you in more trouble,” Shireen said simply, refusing to move away.

Rickon slowly ran his tongue over the skin, moving closer to her ear. “Maybe,” he mumbled. “But it also may be worth it.”

At that, Shireen side-stepped out of his arms. “Don’t you dare.”

“Shireen,” Jon called. “If my little brother is bothering you, I can assure you I can take care of it.”

Rickon licked his lips and turned to face Jon. “Good luck getting past Shaggy.”

“I’m not afraid of your dog, Rickon,” Jon replied, smiling.

From behind Jon, a low growling grew progressively louder. Rickon smirked, as he watched a look of pure terror cross Jon’s face. Jon went completely still, until Shaggydog’s growling faded into the silence. Jon slumped in his seat, leaning against Ygritte and letting out a massive sigh. Shaggydog let out a loud, fearsome bark, and Jon jumped a foot in the air, letting out a high-pitched shriek.

Everyone started laughing. Ygritte was clutching at her stomach to hold herself together and Robb was wiping a tear from his eye.

“That’s what I thought,” Rickon said, putting another flaming marshmallow in his mouth.

Brynden was looking at Rickon with wide eyes. He tugged on Jeyne’s sleeve. “I wanna do that!”

Jeyne glared at Rickon, but Robb started laughing. “Tell you what, buddy,” Robb said. “When you can explain to me _how_ he does it, I’ll let you try.”

“Your son is going to burn himself with that kind of advice, Robb,” Sansa said.

“Fine!” Robb said, beckoning Brynden over to the fire and stocking up on marshmallows.

Rickon and Robb spent the next few minutes showing and explaining to Brynden how to properly swallow a flaming marshmallow. Jon and Gendry eventually joined the fun, and Jeyne brought over several bottles of water in case they started choking. Rickon eventually left them to go sit next to Shireen.

“Do you still want to go sneak off?” he asked her, reaching out to twirl a strand of her hair around a finger.

She shrugged. “I think I can manage,” she said. “Besides, it’s nice to watch the stars.”

“It’s better with good company,” Rickon said, nudging her.

Shireen rolled her eyes at Rickon, but settled onto his shoulder nonetheless. Rickon put an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, which she enthusiastically responded to. They kissed until Arya called out, “Stop making out. There are children here.”

"Fuck off, Arya," Rickon shot back.

"Rickon!" Jeyne yelled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy fun times for these two, with everyone else to join in the fun.


End file.
